


[Podfic] Catching up

by rhythmia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cover Art Welcome, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, SLAPS CROWLEY this bad demon can fit so many headcanons, Semi-public sexual touching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and sometimes Crowley is the smooth talking serpent of Eden, freetalk at the end, no pronouns for either of them so picture whichever you prefer, sometimes Crowley stumbles on every consonant in the english language, with this Effort at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of chamyl's fic "Catching up" - Crowley lets Aziraphale in on some plans. Sexy sexy plans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904546) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



**Original text** : [Catching up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904546) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl)

**Length:** 9:29, 6:51 MB with freetalk at the end

**Podfic Bingo squares:** record in bed, repod a podfic, try something new (for you)

**Cover:** by rhythmia, original photograph by Inna Podolska on unsplash

**Cover image description:** A photograph of a pale-skinned person with long dark reddish hair, cropped to just the bottom half of the face and hands. They're holding an orchid-like flower, pink and lush, against their lips. Text across the top of the flower/lips: Catching up. Credits on the bottom read: written by chamyl, read by rhythmia. On the bottom left is a red E grapefruit rating sticker. 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t2p3l3ew0addffq/%25255BGood_Omens%25255D_Catching_Up_-_chamyl%25252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BfHjNYEPvlPfYmvUJygWYakS8sL36dBv/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to chamyl for permission to record! This is my very first ever...spicier podfic, so be kind lol. Thanks to the podfic discord for support with alpha-listening and cover shenanigans!

Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post to reblog if you're so inclined](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/631914502927089664/original-text-catching-up-by-chamyl-podfic)
> 
> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
